Hoshi Hoshi no Mi
The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables the user to manipulate stars, generate energy similar to plasma, and at the same time, create orbiting stars. It makes the user a Star Human '(スター人間 ''Suta Ningen) 'Hoshi' means 'Star' in Japanese. It was accidentally eaten by Stelar when he was only a 7-year old. Appearance The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi is a dark blue, spherical shaped fruit, with a swirly stem sprouting from the top, with swirling stars on it. The fruit is able to be held on one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as shown by Stelar, is that the user can turn into stars, and can make them immune to some blunt attacks, an ability which can be further reinforced with the application of Busoshoku Haki. Stelar can also use said stars to hover off the ground a few feet, to survive high heights which would kill a normal person. Since the sun is a star, Stelar's most devastating attacks are as hot as the sun, although it takes away most of his energy when doing this. As a consequence, Stelar can make his body turn into stars and do long-range attacks. The user's ability to manipulate stars can give them great advantage on battle. Since the stars are in space, the user can hit terrakinesis users quite easily, and also Ice logia users without Haki. By training his abilities, Stelar has found unexpected ways to increase his fighting ability, such as the ability to force his blood through his vessels to increase the speed of his blood flow in order to become faster and stronger, at a cost of depleting his body's energy at a faster rate, and only possible because his organs are basically stars. Furthermore, with the application of Haki, he is even capable of igniting a limb for an even more devastating attack. Stelar can even inflate his bones to increase the volume of his body and significantly increase his attacks, at the cost of his body becoming smaller for a short period of time. The fruit enables all parts of the consumer's body to behave like stars, including organs. As such, Stelar has a bigger appetite than the average human, eating more than anyone else in his crew and always digesting it before anyone else is hungry again. Despite all the great advantages Stelar gets by using his fruit, he can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as electricty or darkness. One major risk of Stelar's powers is that when his body turns into stars, he is extremely vulnerable. Stelar has also shown a limited ability of moving in mid-air, by grabbing onto something with an extended limb and propelling away from what could have been a fatal attack. This gives Stelar the option of several jumping and mid-air attacks that would have been disadvantageous to most other people as it would have left them vulnerable. Stelar, of course, also suffers the same weaknesses to water, like Fishman Karate and Kairoseki, as other Devil Fruit users. However, he sometimes appears to forget about his weakness to water, as he always wants to try some type of water sport in the sea and will often dive into the ocean when he sees someone drowning (only to end up drowning himself). And while contact with water and Kairoseki does drain Stelar of his energy and nullify his star-like ability. The Suta Suta no Mi user is also susceptible to Busoshoku Haki. Similar to water's effects, the usage of Haki only nullifies Stelar's ability to extend and turn his body into stars. Usage Stelar uses his fruit's powers for a variety of ways; These range from simply moving from one place to another in a rather reckless manner, to attacking an enemy with a barrage of fast and strong punches. He has also developed several peculiar methods of combat as time passed, adapting new forms by manipulating his elastic body, most prominent his "'''Gear Second" and "Gear Third" forms, allowing him to momentarily increase his strength in combat. After the timeskip, he has learned to use Haki in conjunction with the fruit's powers, as well as having more control over his forms. Stelar not only uses his powers for battle. When with his crew, he would use the star abilities to make the 'Suta Suta no Star Rain' technique for the humor and joy of others, and steal food, much to their annoyance. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Candidates for deletion